


Mad Man: Book Five

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [40]
Category: Actor RPF, All American (TV), Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, you can't get more healing than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Tkachuk family meet a Healer. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Five

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Five  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/AA/KCNMD has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) AA/KCNMD(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Tkachuk family meet a Healer.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Lucoa Quetzalcoatl...Jamie Marchi   
> The Tkachuk Family...Themselves  
> Asher Adams...Cody Christian

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was born with advanced healing abilities even more so than the pokemon Chansey. For hundreds of years regular people had used "pokemon DNA" in fertility and IVF treatments, alot of the time the babies were ordinary. But I was one of the rare cases that was born "special."

My mother had warned me at a young age to keep my powers a secret. Otherwise there was the huge possibility of me being taken and dissected. One day I visited the Shamouti Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy gave me the grand tour and offered to let me volunteer there at the end of the visit.

I ended up saying "yes." I didn't own a Pokemon of my own however my mother owned a Pikachu. 

Lead Volunteer Asher let me "shadow" him for week before allowing me to take the reigns myself. The main role of the volunteer was to provide "assess the condition of assigned pokemon" and "provide emergency treatment" if needed.

I couldn't cure all pokemon. But every pokemon that was assigned to me got healed. Much to the jealousy of Lucoa one of my fellow volunteers. She tried to figure out what kind of "special medication" I could be giving the pokemon.

"One way or another I'm going to find out what it is." Lucoa said. 

"Lucoa You sound insane. There isn't anything." I argued. 

I never let on that anything was amiss much to her infuriation. And my Amusement. 

One day a family brought in a Gible which I took care of as well. The parents Keith and Chantal had three children Matthew, Brady, and Taryn. I wasn't sure if it was gratitude but the parents invited me to have dinner at their home the following day.

"It's okay. You really don't have to do that." I said.

At Brady's insistence I accepted and was texted their home address by Brady. 

When arriving at their home for dinner I overstressed myself with thoughts of the family finding out my "secret" and had a panic attack. I was pulled into Brady's chest as he whispered calming words in my ear to calm me down. He was luckily the only one in the room. The experience of his sister having panic attacks is how he knew what to do.

"Are you okay now?" Brady asked.

"I'm good. If you don't mind can we not tell your family about this? It's really embarrassing." I said.

Brady nods. The dinner went well though a series of accidents did happen to the family over the next few days. I was present for each case. Matthew got a migraine due to not getting sleep. Brady got sun burn. Taryn tripped over a Lego and fractured her ankle. I healed them with the excuses of them not being as hurt "as they thought they were." The siblings were making it harder to keep my secret.

But I would not let them find out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
